There have been numerous attempts over the years to design a bird feeder which is truly squirrel proof. Certain of the feeders available may be designed for a specific purpose or installation and may be relatively squirrel proof when so used. As a general purpose bird feeder, however, such designs have proven inadequate. Conversely, general purpose bird feeders have been found lacking with regard to their squirrel proof function.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide an improved bird feeder of desirably simple and economic construction which is truly squirrel proof and which is adapted to a wide variety of uses so as to be fairly characterized as a general purpose bird feeder.